I'm stuck with you?
by DanPhantom1
Summary: Danny Phantom, The ghost boy of Amity Park, has a problem: Thanks to Skulker now he's trapped in the real world with a slim chance of getting back. The Good News: his new friends Carlos and Sydney who are willing to help. the Bad News: Did I mention that Ember is trapped with him?
1. Where did they go?

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the game Nicktoons Unite! I do own Carlos and Sydney though, they are my OC's**

"Oh man, this is getting exhausting." Danny said to himself as he dodged another missile from Skulker, it seemed like the guy wouldn't give up today. The hunter smiled, "You won't escape this time whelp. You pelt will now be mine!" He laughed as he shot at Danny, who went intangible.

"Oh yeah?" The ghost boy taunted, "You and what army?" he said as Technus, Desiree, Box Ghost, Spectra, and Kitty all appeared, ready to attack Danny. He frowned, "Kitty? What are you doing here?" She sadly sighed, "Sorry Danny, but he has Johnny captive." Danny nodded in understanding as Skulker tossed something at Danny.

Danny glared as he realized that the thing Skulker tossed at him was the Spectral Energy Neutralizer he used when Danny first discovered that Vlad was a halfa too, he screamed in pain as the volts short circuited his powers. "Oh crud" Danny sighed as Skulker and the others prepared their attack, Skulker shot first, unleashing a powerful bomb that sent Danny flying. Unfortunately for Skulker, a certain girl with flaming hair appeared behind Danny.

"There you are Dipstick!" Before she could say anything else, Danny, inside of the cube bumped into her and sent them flying into a natural portal that appeared behind her. Kitty and Penelope gasped as the portal closed behind Danny and Ember, trapping them. "Skulker, do you realize what happened?!" Box Ghost asked, Skulker snorted, "Yes, a natural portal appeared and took them to the mortal world, so?" he asked only to get hit by Spectra and Kitty's blasts

"It's not just any portal" a voice said behind them. They turned to see a middle aged light blue skinned man with a scar on his left red eye, wearing a purple cloak that had a grandfather clock in the center, and who was wielding a staff. Desiree, being the only one who knew about him asked, "Clockwork? What are you doing here?" He sighed, "I am here to inform you that Danny and Ember are now trapped, in an alternate world."

Everyone looked at him as Spectra asked, "Another world, the hell does that mean?" he sighed as he took them to his workshop. He then showed, inside the portal, an image of Danny alongside a sponge wearing brown pants, a big headed kid, a bucktooth boy with pink and green weapons, fighting Vlad. Kitty asked, "Who are they?"

He smiled, "The boy with the over sized head is James "Jimmy" Issac Neutron, the sponge with the brown pants is known as Spongebob Squarepants, and the boy with the pink hat and green weapons is Timothy "Timmy" Turner, They helped stop Vlad not to long ago when he returned from space and used my time medallions to go back in time." Spectra looked, "So, they're from other worlds?" He nodded as Technus asked, "So, can't we just get Ember and come back." Clockwork sighed, "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Skulker raised a brow at the time master, "What do you...the world Ember McLain and Danny Phantom are now going to go is not accessible to us, they might be able to see us, but we won't be able to see them." Clockwork interrupted causing two of the three female ghosts' eyes to glow bright red. Skulker looked to see Kitty and Spectra glowing red with anger. He was about to ask Clockwork to help but he was gone, as was Technus, Desiree, and The Box Ghost.'Oh shit.' he thought as the girls began to give him the beating of the century.

**Meanwhile...**

A young man was watching TV in his room, he was about 5'11 in height, he had brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and had black tennis shoes on. His name was Carlos Luther, the youngest of the family. He sighed with frustration as the memory of the fight that took place with his older sister Sydney rang in his head.

_- You're just so selfish sometimes!_

_- It's not my fault I had band practice._

_- Oh sure, so you couldn't just say "Sorry guys, I'm kind of busy."!_

_- You know how the guys are, besides I already missed three practices!_

_- So, this was my big day and you couldn't skip something else for it!_

_- Not everything is about you, you know!_

_- Oh right, but everything's about you, you think you're so special, "Oh look at me, I was adopted!"_

_Oh shit, I didn't mean..._

_-Save it! I'm outta here_

_- Carlos wait!_

_-I said I'm out!_

He couldn't believe how much of a bitch she was acting, it was just one stupid performance, she has one every month. He sighed, "Why does she think I'm happy that I was adopted?" He asked no one with a sigh, he was adopted when he was three from the orphanage, he found out later that his mom died when he was born and his father couldn't bare to give him up but he had no choice. He sighed in sadness, he hated being reminded that he was adopted, if anything he'd give up anything to be with his real parents.

He was about to turn off the TV when the sound of the Danny Phantom opening stopped him. He smiled, he was a fan of Danny Phantom for some time, his favorite villain was Dan, mainly because he got farther then most of the ghosts Danny fought ever could to succeeding in their plans and because of his powers.

The episode on was Fanning the Flames, he watched as Tucker and the gang walked into the school to find out that the entire student body was an Ember fan. He was about to turn it up when a loud thump permeated the house. Sydney walked in, she was a bit taller than Carlos, 6'3 to be precise, she had long black hair that went into a pony tail and went all the way down her back, she was wearing a pink shirt that was a little too big for her, some black sweats and some sandals, she looked at Carlos, "Did you hear that?" He glared, but nodded as they went down to investigate and what they saw shocked them.

**What do you think? R and R, but no Flames, got it?**


	2. What is this place?

**I do not own Danny Phantom! I do own Carlos and Sydney though, they are my OC's**

The two siblings couldn't believe their eyes, in the living room was Danny Phantom, Danny Freaking Phantom. He was inside the cube Vlad used to stop Danny when he first discovered Danny's ghost secret, and laying on the side of the cube was none other than Ember McClain.

"Oh my god." Carlos gasped, he never thought he'd see these two in real life, and in his house of all places. He then got the nerve and walked up to the duo and shook Danny awake, "Hey, wake up." It took some effort but Danny finally woke up. "Huh, where am I?" He asked not seeing the two strangers staring at him. Sydney cleared her throat as Danny turned his head to see a brown haired boy standing next to some black haired girl.

Sydney asked, "Are you...Danny Phantom?" He nodded his head as she muttered what strangely sounded like "He does exist." as she passed out. Danny winced, "Is she okay?" he asked as Carlos nodded, they both heard someone moan as the looked to see Ember McLain waking up.

Carlos quickly pushed the release button on the neutralizer and Danny flew up, ready to fight as Ember looked and asked, "Dipstick?" She said as she saw the other two, "Who the hell are they?" she asked, not even picking up her guitar. Danny looked at them as Carlos walked up, "I'm Carlos Luther and this is my passed out _sister _Sydney." He said while saying sister with venom.

Danny smiled, "You already know this but I'm Danny Phantom and this is Ember McClain." he said with a smile as Ember gave him a "WTF" look. Carlos then asked, "How did you guys end up here?" Carlos asked as Ember began to try to wake up Sydney. Danny sighed, "I was battling Skulker when he trapped me in that neutralizer, he then blasted me into Ember and we fell into some portal that came out of nowhere." Carlos gasped as suddenly Ember's music began to permeate the air

_Yeah! Oh~!_

Carlos, Danny and Ember all looked at the stairs and went to Carlos' room, to see Ember rocking out in front of the school.

**"Hello Casper High, tell me who you love!"** The Ember McClain on the TV said as the crowd complied by chanting "Ember!" multiple times. Carlos and Danny gasped as both the Ember on TV and the one in front of them's ponytail began to rise like a wild fire.

Suddenly at the exact moment the televised Ember was about to talk, the screen altered into Clockwork, he seem...upset, "Danny, I have an important message for you." Danny looked at the screen and was in shock, "Clockwork?" Clockwork continued as if he couldn't hear Danny, "You're probably wondering what's going on, so I'll explain what you need to know."

Ember glared at the screen, "Who's the old man?"

Danny simply shushed her as Clockwork continued,

"You're in an alternate world, and since I am sure you might ask, no it is not the same kind of worlds Retroville, Bikini Bottom, or even Dimsdale are, but this kind of world is one that has it's own unique power. The power inside of it repels me from seeing yours or Ember's fates, only time will tell if you or Ember will ever return. You must try to blend in, you and miss McLain, in order both to survive. If given even the slightest chance, we will find and bring you two back. That is all I am going to say in the matter. Farewell and good luck."

And just like that, Clockwork left, returning the show as Danny fought with Ember.

**Dipstick, ho ho funny. Who writes your insult the same hack who writes your songs?** The televised Danny asked as the teenagers below the music store began to chant "Ember!" once again. And just like before, both Embers' ponytails began to flame up again, to which Carlos replied, "Careful, I'd rather avoid a house fire." Ember simply humphed him as Danny asked, "So, we're stuck here? Me and Ember? Unless they can find a way back." Before he could say anything more Ember blasted him with a cord, causing him to face plant into the wall,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT DIPSTICK!" Ember roared, causing Sydney to wake up, "What's with the shouting?" she asked before realizing what happened and deciding to stay out of it. Danny yelled back, "It's not my fault, do you really think I asked Skulker to hunt me today?!" Ember stopped, "Skulker..." she said as he eyes glowed bright red, "I'm gonna kill that mother fucker when I see him." she hissed silently before yelling at Danny some more.

Carlos, getting sick of this, finally grew some and slapped both of them,"Ya basta, you're driving me crazy, joder! Fighting like a bunch of asnos mudos isn't gonna solve anything! Now you can either at least try to get along or so help me I'll keep you both in this..." He grabbed the thermos from Danny's pocket, "and put in a car compactor, UNDERSTAND?!" he roared, not even realizing that he used some Spanish when he said that.

Danny and Ember both nodded. Surprise, fear and confusion written on their faces and Carlos glared at them, "Well?!" he asked in anger. Danny sighed as Ember put out her hand, "It pains me to say this but the boy's gotta point. If we're going to get out of here, or at least survive we need to work together. Truce?" She asked in a tone unrecognized by either of the boys, the tone of defeat. Danny, feeling some sympathy shook the ghost rocker's hand, "Truce." he said as Carlos sighed in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a area not far from Carlos's house, someone was smiling. This person, like everyone else saw the message. Many just assumed it was a sign that Butch was gonna make a " Return of Danny Phantom" Special, this one wasn't fooled, "So, he's in _our _world, interesting."a smile crept on this person's face as it picked up the phone nearby and said, "Get the others, he's in our world." as the phone was hung up the person glared at the screen and said, "I think it's time to give him a proper welcome" as the being left the room, the light from the hall showing various pictures of Danny Phantom.

** What do you think?**

**Suggestion: If you want to see your OC in future chapters please leave their name and a description of them in either messages or in the reviews, I will try my hardest to place them somewhere in the story.**

**Spoiler alert: An old enemy will return, and he's got some nasty surprises for Danny.**

**R and R, leave your flames for someone else**


	3. Why did you do that?

**I do not own Danny Phantom! I do own Carlos and Sydney though, they are my OC's**

**Danny's POV**

I can't believe it, I'm suck here. And there's hardly a chance I'm gonna get back. Oh man, what's mom gonna say when she finds out about this? What's Jazz gonna say? What's _Sam _gonna say, I mean it's bad enough we're no longer together but now I can't even talk to her anymore, let alone Tucker. Oh man, this sucks, worse than the time I got stuck in ghost jail with Box ghost and the others.

Oh well, If I'm gonna be stuck here for some time (Or forever as the situation warrants) may as well get the best of it. So I went into what I think is Carlos's room to find Ember watching my life (How I miss someone recording this I'll never know) I watched as Her, Kitty and Spectra began to interrogate Bertrand, **"What do you expect, you told Johnny his bike wasn't as important as you were. And _you _told Skulker he was a lousy hunter."**

Wait a second, _Ember_ was Skulker's girlfriend?! The same rocker who tried to take over Amity Park was the girlfriend to the Ghost Zone's worst hunter?! Oh my god, this is too much, I began to chuckle a bit when Ember turned and asked, "Something funny Dipstick?" she asked in her usual "I don't give a shit" tone.

I sighed, "Just the fact that you're the girlfriend Skulker said called him a lousy hunter." She smirked but then frowned, "The dipshit is, he can't even find the TV remote. Not to mention the fact that stupid son of a ghost bitch is the reason I'm stuck here." She then sighed and said in a very sad tone, "Now I'm never gonna be able to see my friends ever again, or anyone I know for that matter"

I noticed that she sounded incredibly upset as she said this, then I saw something that shocked the hell outta me. Ember McLain, the rocker of the ghost zone and the music industry, was crying. It was silent, but crying none the less. The tears began to run down her face, causing her makeup to run with it.

She hissed, "Great, now my fucking makeup's running. What else can go wrong?" She began to wipe it off, causing me to realize she seemed...well pretty without it. She looked at me, tilting her head as she said, "The hell're you doing dipstick?" I began to stammer, "Sorry, I was just, well I was..." She raised a brow, "Were you...checking me out?" She asked in surprise, "No I-I-I was...just..." She smiled, "You _were_ checking me out, oh man wait until your little girlfriend finds out about this." She said in a playful tone, I sighed, "We're not together anymore."

She raised a brow, "You're joking right?" She asked hoping I'd say yes, I think. I shook my head, "No, we both realized that we really had nothing much in common and decided to stay friends, that and Paulina constantly tried to break us apart so she could have me for herself, which she never will." Ember chuckled, "That bitch is still after you? Man talk about persistent." I raised a brow, "You know her?" I asked, Ember nodded, "She had backstage passes and met me before the show started, she said next to her crush, namely you, I was her idol."

I chuckled at this, I then realized that I was sitting next to Ember on the bed, the show now over and another episode, namely the time I split myself into Fun and Super Danny, was taking place, Ember smiled, "You know dipstick" She stopped and then said, "Danny, out of all the people I could of gotten stuck here with, I'm kinda glad I got stuck with you." She said with a smile before doing something I didn't see coming.

She kissed me, Ember McLain kissed me. It wasn't making out like Sam and I used to do, sure as hell wasn't a simple peck either, it was an actual kiss. I blushed as she giggled, (how many surprises was she gonna pull today?)

Luckily Carlos saved by walking in after she giggled and said, "Hey what do you guys wanna eat?" Ember looked at him, "Pizza sounds good, what do you think?" She asked looking at me, I nodded still in shock before asking, "Need any help?" he nodded, "Sure why not?" he said as I joined him.

He looked at me funny before asking, "She kissed you didn't she?" I yelped a bit, "No, what gave you that idea?" I asked stammering a bit, he grinned, "If that's the case then why is there lipstick on your lips?" he chuckled as I realized that there was a bit of lipstick...okay a lot of lipstick on my lips as he chuckled, "Relax, I won't tell anyone." I sighed, "Thanks." before he got in his car, me in shotgun and went to get the food.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

As soon as the car left, someone walked out of the bush, unfortunately this person wore a cloak so no one could even tell what he or she looked like as he or she hissed, they saw the whole thing go down, especially the kiss, they growled "If that little hussy thinks she's gonna have him she's wrong. One way or another he will be mine, after all, I always get what I want." The person in the cloak said with a hiss before disappearing into the night,

**Ah, another chapter done.**

**R and R, leave your flames for someone else**


	4. Ember's conflict and Sydney's surprise

**I do not own Danny Phantom! I do own Carlos and Sydney though, they are my OC's**

**Ember's P.O.V.**

Why the hell did I do that? I kissed him, I fucking kissed Danny Phantom, the dipstick of Amity Park. I mean it's bad enough I'm stuck with that loser but...oh who am I trying to kid, I enjoyed that, hell I wanted to do that for some time.

I mean hell; he's cute, especially in his human form, i mean those blue eyes just do something to you that no one else's does. He's loyal, I mean I've seen Kitty and some of the other ghosts try to sway him and nothing worked, he stayed with that bitch Sam. He's funny, especially his witty banner I mean come on at least his are better than his sister Jazz's and she called her team the "Ghost-Getters" for pete's sake. And he's pretty damn strong, he pretty much whupped the entire ghost zone, took down that lousy ghost king, defeated his evil self [A/N: She saw the Ultimate Enemy], and save our worlds more than once. Hell if anything, Sam just lost something great.

Personally I can't see why he likes that goth chick anyway. First of all, She's way too clingy, hell even Klemper knows when to call it quits with his whole "be my friend" routine. Second is that she's has major jealously issues, hell I know Desiree and Spectra may have hit on Skulker every once and a while, but you don't see me growling like some angry dog, at least not in public. Another thing that pisses me off about her is that everyone knew even before Danny and her did that they were going to be a couple, I knew, Skulker knew, hell even Pandora knew and she barely met him. Plus those two are as good a match as Spectra would be with Aragon, it just doesn't make sense.

I just have to make him mine, but how? I mean it's not like me saying "Hey Danny I know we're enemies but I really like you and want to be your girlfriend." is gonna sway him. I need a plan, and maybe some help. Just you wait babypop, when I'm done with you the only name you'll remember is mine.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Sydney was going to walk into Carlos's room in hopes of apologizing for earlier when she heard him leave but not before he asked Danny if Ember kissed him, 'Ember kissed him?' she asked her self as she walked into the room only for Ember to pull out her guitar and being to sing.

___Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!_

Sydney, luckily had her Ipod on her and she began to record Ember's singing, Ember on the other had didn't notice Sydney and continued to sing

_It was, it was September. __Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,_

_To you, I did surrender,__Two weeks, you didn't call..._

Sydney gasped, unlike her brother she never heard the full version of the song and upon hearing it she began to feel sympathy for the ghost rocker

_Your life goes on without me, __My life, a losing game._

_But you should, you should not doubt me, __You will remember my name..._

'I understand now, she only wants to be remembered. maybe she just wanted to take over because she wanted to be loved' Sydney began to ponder as Ember sung some more, a single tear going down her cheek.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_  
_Ember, one thing remains!_  
_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name!_

_Your heart, your heart has mended,_

_You're wrong,__now bare the shame,_

Ember smiled as she continued to sing, especially since she knew in her heart that while everyone she hated doubted her, she proved them all wrong, sure she had to die in order to do that but she still won nonetheless

_Like pleasant dreams, __in cold December, __Nothing but ashes remain..._

'Did she die in December?' Sydney asked herself but decided to continue recording

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_  
_Ember, one thing remains!_  
_Ember, so warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name!_

_Ooooooh, Ember!_  
_You will remember!_  
_Ember, my favorite name!_  
_Eh-Ember, so warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name!_  
_Yeah! You will remember my naaaaaame!_

Once Ember stopped singing Sydney pushed stop on the recording, only for a noise to go off when she did and for Ember to turn her head

Ember glared, "Nosy much Dipstick" she said as Sydney said, "Don't be rude Ember, what would Danny say if he saw your attitude?" Ember's hair went up a bit at the mention of Danny but in order for Sydney not to know she merely humphed and said, "Like I care" Sydney smirked, "Then why did do you kiss him?"

Ember blushed as Sydney asked, "You like him don't you?" Ember could only sigh and nod her head. Sydney then asked, "Isn't he with Sam?" Ember smiled and shook her head, "Nope, the bitch broke up with him a while back." Sydney smiled, "You know, I can help you try to win his heart." Ember gasped, "You can?" Sydney nodded, "But you have to do exactly what I tell you." Ember nodded as Sydney began to give her tips, if these were her only shot at having Danny for her own than she was gonna take it.

**Another chapter done.**

**and for those who don't get it, this is a DxE fanfic**

**R and R, leave your flames for someone else**


End file.
